The field of the invention is that of pool light installation devices, although the invention may be readily adapted to other uses.
Above-ground pools are open topped tanks which have numerous advantages over pools which are installed in excavations in the ground and thus are quite popular. Such pools are frequently formed of a tough water-proof sheet-like material and provided with a frame to support this sheet-like material against the pressure of the water filling the pool. Swimmers and waders enter the pool by way of a ladder attached to the outside of the pool or a sun deck is built surrounding the edge of the pool from which access may be had to the pool; access to the sun deck is by way of stairs or ladder or perhaps from a nearby hillside.
The installation of underwater lights in such pools would be desirable in order to illuminate these pools at night, which would increase their usefulness and enjoyment. These lights may be installed in the above-ground pool by providing a hole in the side of the pool through which the light may shine from the outside into the interior of the pool, where a lens or a glass cover is provided to prevent water from entering the light and leaking out of the pool. A gasket is usually inserted between lens and pool wall to prevent water from leaking around the lens or glass plate covering of the light and thus out of the pool.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device which will easily, accurately, and cheaply cut holes of the appropriate outline (circular is usually preferred) in the material of the sides of above-ground pools. Preferably, the device should be capable of being used by the average homeowner so that home installation is possible.